<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You and me, but mostly me! (are denying our feelings together) by ScarletEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167916">You and me, but mostly me! (are denying our feelings together)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes'>ScarletEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is the Dragon Witch, Book of Mormon Musical, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince!Remus, Prince!Roman, Squire!Patton, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, patton and roman being adorable, royality, that actually is a tag xD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is the second born twin. The one who won’t get the crown and who won’t get to get married to a prince in a week! </p><p>He’s not salty, not at all! </p><p>Together with his squire, Patton, he will ride out into the enchanted forest to slay the dragon witch! ...So he has something to brag about at his brother’s wedding. </p><p>Featuring the song: “You and me, but mostly me.” From Book of Mormon the musical </p><p>Inspired by this royality cover of the song: <br/>https://youtu.be/o4ntRMJthrM</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You and me, but mostly me! (are denying our feelings together)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The castle had never felt so constricting before, as if the walls were slowly getting closer and closer. He wanted to get out. He wanted to do something with his life, to be someone! Someone other than the second son, the prince, but not the one who would inherit the crown. No that was Remus. And although Remus might seem to be an unfit ruler to some, Roman knew that he would be a great, if not untraditional king. Especially with Logan by his side. His fiancé, a prince from another land. His parents hadn’t even searched for a prince for Roman. The best option for a future he had ever gotten from them was the duchess of Fayandra, and he was just as gay as his brother! But he wasn’t important... it was Remus this, wedding that...</p><p>But where did that leave Roman? </p><p>Utterly alone strolling through the castle halls, while his brother was trained to rule the kingdom someday. Roman loved his brother! He really did! How could he not? They were twins dammit, they looked identical and were the same age! Only Remus was 20 minutes older... 20 minutes! If Roman had just pushed Remus out of the way when they were still in the womb then he would have been the favorite son! No, Roman, you shouldn’t think like that! He sighed as he passed the family portrait on the wall. His brother sitting in between his parents on the fancy couch and Roman sitting on a small stool in the front. At the time he had liked it to be in the front, but now... now he could see that even though he was in the front, he also sat below them. He would always be below them. So he chose to surround himself with people who were below him to feel more important. One of those people being his companion for today.</p><p>Roman went downstairs to the armory and grabbed his shield and trusty katana, which was waaayy better than his brother’s morningstar by the way, at least Roman’s weapon had class, and made his way outside. In the courtyard Roman met up with Patton, the baker’s son and Roman’s personal squire, a boy who had worked himself up in the ranks and up towards Roman’s heart... not that Roman would ever admit that. No, Roman’s ego was too big to admit he would ever fall in love with someone so far below his standards... even though Patton would definitely be better than the duchess... </p><p>It didn’t matter. Patton was even denser than the loafs of bread he kept ruining at his father’s bakery, because he didn’t have the patience to let them rise properly. That might also have been a reason for Patton searching for another job and ending up as a squire. Anyway, Patton had never noticed Roman’s flirting before and Roman didn’t feel much for telling him now. He was practically engaged to that stupid duchess already. </p><p>“Are you ready, prince Roman?” A bubbly voice interrupted Roman’s thinking. Ah speak of the devil... err... angel... err Patton.</p><p>“I am, squire Patton.” They would keep up their stiff way of talking until the palace walls were no longer in sight. Only then were they able to drop the standards set to them by their environment. </p><p>“Do you think we’ll find the dragon witch this time, Ro?” Patton asked as they entered the enchanted forest. The roads ahead of them familiar from the many times they’ve traveled them before.  </p><p>“We have to!” Roman answered so enthusiastically that a few pixies rushed deeper into the forest from the shrubs they were playing in. “My brother’s wedding is next week. If we don’t get the dragon witch now, I won’t have anything to brag about.” </p><p>“Roman! I’m disappointed in you! You shouldn’t think about it like that. Your brother is getting married! You should be happy for him.”</p><p>“Of course I am! It’s just...” Roman sighed “I've always had the hope, that on the day I go to Heaven. Heavenly Father will shake my hand and say; you've done an awesome job, Roman!” </p><p>“I’m sure He will, Ro! You don’t have to slay a dragon for that! You are awesome!” Patton said with a bright smile and heart eyes that Roman missed as his mind was lost in wishful thinking. </p><p>“But we must slay the dragon! It’s terrorizing the farmers!” Roman spurred his horse on and Patton had to do the same to stay close enough to hear the prince’s rambling. “Now it's our time to go out-“</p><p>That idiotic hero is my best friend, Patton thought with a stupid smile on his face that reached from ear to ear. He quickly had to school his face as his horse walked next to Roman again. </p><p>“And set the world's people free” Roman continued without paying Patton much attention. Only when both were riding at the same speed again did he turn his face towards his squire. “And we can do it together, you and me<br/>But mostly me” </p><p>The two companions laughed as they reached the first clearing. It looked peaceful and like it hadn’t been disturbed by any living creature in a long while, but the ring of mushrooms and wildflowers told a different story. </p><p>“A fairy circle... we should be careful. Wouldn’t want to get whisked off to fairyland.” Patton said thoughtful as Roman was about to investigate the odd circle, until Patton’s words reminded him why that probably wasn’t a good idea. </p><p>“I don’t remember a circle on our path before?” He wondered out loud.</p><p>“Maybe it’s new? I’m pretty sure we weren’t pixie lead...” Patton said as Roman carefully steered his horse around the circle. The dragon witch wasn’t here so they had to continue. It probably wasn’t wise to stay here too long anyway. One shouldn’t anger the fae. </p><p>“Yeah... maybe...” Roman didn’t fully believe it. He just really hoped they would be able to find the way back home at the end of the day. He did have a wedding he had to go to in a week whether he liked it or not. “anyway we should continue, our mission is not going to complete itself” </p><p>“Our mission?” Patton giggled. He hadn’t considered what they were doing as a mission. He thought of it more as a field trip with his best friend. A way they could be completely themselves. He was actually kinda sad thinking about the day they would find the dragon witch, as it would be the day that these excursions came to an end.</p><p>“You and me, but mostly me are gonna change the world forever.” Roman answered as if it was the most serious and true thing there could be.</p><p>“Oh really? What? How? Why?” </p><p>“Cause I can do most everything”  Roman’s smile was blinding and Patton would have probably fallen off his horse if he wasn’t so used to hiding his feelings by now.</p><p>“Ooh and I can stand next to you and watch” And watch Patton would... he could watch the prince all day and still not get sick of it. </p><p>“Every hero needs a sidekick.” Roman mused. “Every captain needs a mate“ And this prince needs to find himself a boyfriend, Roman thought, but there was no way he would say that out loud in front of his crush.</p><p>“Aye, aye” Patton simply said, as if Roman’s romantic feelings didn’t matter, but he hadn’t voiced them, so how would Patton know.</p><p>“Every dinner needs a side dish” Roman continued, only to be interrupted by Patton.</p><p>“On a slightly smaller plate” which was true, Patton literally ate from smaler plates than the royals did, Patton was less important than Roman... and Roman didn’t even believe he was important himself. Even though that’s what he most wanted to be. He didn’t want to slay the dragon. He just... he wished he was... loved? That’s probably it. He wanted to be loved so much that he failed to see how loved he already was.</p><p>“And now we're seeing eye to eye! It's so great, we can agree” Patton happily continued and Roman quickly joined him in what slowly turned into singing about their mission and their wish to change the world, even just a little bit. “That Heavenly Father has chosen you and me” Patton and Roman continued to sing. </p><p>“Just mostly me” Roman sang softly as the two had fallen silent again.</p><p>The two arrived at the next clearing, and again, there was no sign of the dragon witch ever being there. This clearing also lacked a fairy circle, so the two decided to have their break at this lovely place in the middle of the enchanted forest. There was a small lake for the horses to drink and the prince and the squire ate bread from Patton’s father’s bakery. </p><p>“Something incredible.” Roman mumbled under his breath, not planning for Patton to hear.  “I'll do something incredible. I wanna be the person, who changed all of mankind.” </p><p>Patton however, did very much hear what Roman was saying. And was once again reminded that this man was his best friend. He did feel for the prince, but there was nothing he could do. Well... not nothing... but no. He couldn’t do that! </p><p>“Something I've foreseen, now that I'm nineteen. I'll do something incredible. That blows God's freaking mind.” Roman’s voice got louder at the end and with those words the two continued their way through to forest again, loudly singing together as if they were extremely drunk.  </p><p>“And as long as we stick together” they sang together.</p><p>“And I stay out of your way.” Patton sang the painful truth as if it meant nothing, but it did.</p><p>“Out of my way“ Roman agreed. Also aware that this was exactly what the world expected to happen with them. Roman would marry, settle down, and Patton would become the squire to an actual knight, instead of the prince.</p><p>“We'll change the world forever! And make tomorrow a Latter-Day!” The duo was definitely attracting some magical creatures now, who were curiously watching from behind the trees and bushes. Glowing eyes following them as they continued on their path. Most of them were pixies or other small creatures, but there was one magical being out there the same size as the singing man. A witch with purple eyes and dragon wings, listening to the music from behind a tree. He really liked music.</p><p>“Mostly me” Roman belted, and this time Patton did almost fall off his horse. Roman’s voice was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.</p><p>“So quit singing about it and do it” He quickly sang, because he couldn’t deal with Roman’s singing much longer, and because they were nearing the final clearing, before they returned to the castle again. Empty handed, like always. </p><p>“How ready and psyched are we.” Roman smiled at him and Patton’s heart stopped, just for a second, before he joined Roman in singing again.</p><p>“And life is about to change for you, and life is about to change for me and life is about to change for you and me.” </p><p>“But me mostly“ Roman sighed looking at the empty clearing. Another unsuccessful mission. Another failure. Roman wouldn’t be able to upstage his brother before the wedding. But he wasn’t defeated yet. He looked at his squire and knew they would get to do this together again. At least there was something positive about all this. </p><p>“And there's no limit to what we can do, me and you.” The two exited the forest, one of them unaware of the purple eyes watching them go as the other ‘accidentally’ dropped a loaf of bread for the creature that had managed to hide from them once again. Mainly for his own good, as it didn’t want to get slain, but the payment in bread and song made it even more worthwhile.</p><p>“But mostly me“ Roman finished their song and they drove off towards the sunset. Maybe next time they would catch the dragon witch, he thought. There would always be next week, so long as the creature hadn’t been found yet, after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>